The broad objective of this study is to understand the life course as a social and psychological phenomenon. The most general theoretical issue is that of continuity vs. discontinuity in the life course. Continuity is emphasized by writers such as Erik Erikson and Kenneth Keniston; discontinuity by Anselm Strauss, Howard S. Becker and others. The research looks toward resolving the considerable conceptual tension between the two opposing emphases. In pursuit of this broad objective, specific aims to explore (1) how people organize retrospectively the events in their life so as to yield, at a given time, an "experienced life course"; (2) how people utilize earlier periods of life in sustaining and/or changing identity in succeeding periods; (3) how people use their earlier life course as a resource in living; and (4) to formulate conceptualization of the life course as a unit. The study will employ qualitative methodology, relying upon a focused interview which will include a life history and an array of open-ended questions. The analysis will attend to such aspects as periodization; patterned sequence; perceived choices, opportunities and constraints at various periods.